The Wedding
by HAA
Summary: Shawn and Angela get married!!! 1st chapter will be angela's POV b4 wedding, plus a flashback--notice- now PG
1. Angela's POV

Author: HAA  
  
Disclaimer: whoever owns them does, (duh!! lol)- not me, maybe I should have asked for that for Christmas. Hmmmm...  
  
Reviews: please!!!  
  
A/n: I make up, The flashback  
  
this is a "happy" fic, at least right now. I just wanted them to get married. I hadn't seen any of that kind, so I figured I'd do it.   
  
Italics is thinking  
  
Now, here's the wedding  
  
The Wedding   
~~~  
Oh my gosh, thought Angela, I'm about to marry the man of my dreams, Shawn Hunter. We've been through so much, including me being away for a year Europe. I was wondering, who should I be? Mrs. Angela Hunter, or Mrs. Angela Moore Hunter? Oh well. Who cares? I just want to marry Shawn!!! AAAAA!! I can't believe I finally am doing this. Where are Topanga, my maid of honor, and Rachel, my bridesmaid? Oh, here they are.  
  
"Oh, Angela!!! I'm so happy for you!!!," Topanga said, with the newest addition to her family in her arms, little Ashley Matthews. "We gotta get you ready. In what? Five hours you will be married!!!".  
  
"Let's get going - we don't have much time. We gotta get your hair done. I hope you know what you're going to get done...," Rachel asked, hoping that her friend was, well, ready.  
  
"Yeah, Rache. I'll tell you both in the car- oh Topanga, where are you putting Ashley? I hope in the nursery at the church. That way both you and Corey can be at my wedding, knowing that responsible people are watching my little 'niece'".  
  
"Yeah".  
  
On the way out the door, Angela was wondering what Shawn was doing. Is he sitting down, watching TV, or frantically getting ready? Knowing him, he's watching TV, or sleeping. She just smiles to herself, thinking of the man she loves, and has loved since the first time they met.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you," Angela said. She had just bumped into the cutest guy she had ever seen. She just stared into his eyes, knowing she could just drown in them if she tried. Then, she realized who he was- Shawn Hunter. The boy known as the "womanizer" at the school. She had just come to the school, but his reputation was known to her. She couldn't help but feel the instant attraction, though.  
  
~Shawn's POV in flashback  
  
Shawn had just bumped into the prettiest girl he had ever seen, and, for him, that means a lot. He heard her say something, but he didn't know what. He just knew he wanted to be with her, and knew he would give up his "womanizing" for her, hard as it may be.   
  
~Flashback Off~  
  
~~~ OK, next chapter: Shawn's POV before wedding  
sorry this was so short. I was just ansy about getting it into the archive. Next will be longer. 


	2. Shawn's POV

a/n -last chapter, I said "italics mean thoughts" or something. Well, ff.net didn't do the italics that I put. So, it'll be normal, but will say ___ thought, etc.  
  
thanx for the TWO reviews. Hehe.   
  
Oh yeah- just know I'm a girl so please forgive me if Shawn or any guy doesn't really sound like a guy. I'm trying my best.  
  
Declaimer: already put  
  
~~~  
Shawn's POV before wedding  
  
Shawn was asleep in his bed, dreaming of him and Angela on their honeymoon. He was going to surprise her and go to Disney World for two weeks. She had told him that she had never gone, and had really wanted to. He figured HE had never gone, so it would be wonderful.   
  
He woke up suddenly, to his alarm blaring. "Yikes!! I better start getting ready!! I have three hours left, and where are the guys?" He knew that he was sounding like a girl just then, but he could not wait to marry Angela, who was just that- an angel in his eyes.   
  
Eric had done Corey's wedding, and even though Angela and he had loved it, they both did NOT want Eric to do their wedding. He was, well, Eric. His best man, Corey, was handling everything. He had trouble, just like Corey on deciding who to be best man- his half brother, Jack, or his best friend, Corey. At the end, he asked his fiancée, and they both decided on Corey. After all, Corey and he were basically brothers.  
  
Just as he was really getting worried that they would never show up, the guys burst in the door. "Sorry, man. We were getting the tuxes, and making sure the girls were fine," Jack apologized, with Corey and Eric nodding. Eric and Jack were going to be groomsmen (is that the word?).   
  
"Well? How are they? How's Angela? Oh, man. Who in the world made up this rule that the groom could not see the bride?"  
  
"Woah, Shawnee. Calm down, they're fine. Angela's fine, and I have no clue who made the rule," Corey now was in Shawn's face, holding his finger up, acting how he does when he's serious, and feels he needs the person to listen. "Just remember - you will in, what's the time(?), two and a half hours. And then, on to the Honeymoon!!" Now, he's getting giddy, and Shawn's blushing.   
  
Now, Eric steps up, and in his usual voice, says, "SO- Shawn, just where are you going? "Cause, if you are going to my bathtub for it, I've gotta say -no. I'm planning on a bath."  
  
"Just why would I take her to the BATHTUB?" He just shakes his head, and dreaming about Angela. His Angela. "We're going to Disney World for two weeks. Then, we're coming back," Then, he turns to Corey, and adds, "Remember when you and Topanga called your apartment a 'stinkhole?" Corey nods. "Well, that night, I promised Angela when we got married that we would have one, too. We're moving into one two floors down from you."  
  
"What? You wanted a stinkhole?"  
  
"Yeah, because that way, we can have 'quality' time together. And, lots of cuddling and kisses." Shawn starts smiling, then remembers something. "What are we DOING?!?! We, well definitely I gotta get ready!!! Let's go guys."  
  
~~~  
Next chapter: The Wedding!!  
Please review!!! I have two reviews (thanx Gracie and Mel!!!), and I would appreciate more, to see what you want, etc. Thank you!! 


	3. The Wedding

Disclaimer: check, already did that  
a/n: check, did that- oh- the POV might seem to change throughout, but it's kinda like an "overview"- someone watching in, but knows the thoughts- or, I might change it. Don't worry- you'll know. Oh- I'm not racist at all, but I wanted [what's in here] to be in here, plus- only a little of it in the first paragraph- I'm not saying what- that's why ya read it!! lol. Also- I'm not really sure what a preacher says in weddings, so- I did my best  
story: nope- do now  
  
I know- cheesy- but hey- I'm in a weird mood ;)  
  
The Wedding ch. 3  
~~~  
Angela was walking down the aisle- finally. She looked down the aisle, to her husband-to-be, Shawn Hunter. Everybody but her had already gone down, now it was her turn. She looked to the side, at her father. He had come to New York, just for her special day- to give her away. She was happy about that, she really was. But, she was ecstatic that her mom had come- and even though she was a little wary of her only child marrying a white man. Angela had convinced her, though how much in love they were. So, hopefully now, there will be no problems between mother and son-in-law. Sgt. Moore also told his ex- wife how much in love they were.  
  
Shawn was in awe. He had always thought Angela was beautiful, but now- whoa. He couldn't believe it. He also couldn't believe how lucky he was that he was about to marry someone who loved him, just as much as he loved her.  
  
She had made it to the altar, and her dad gave her a kiss "goodbye".  
  
"Do you, Angela Shanaynay Moore, take thee, Shawn Patrick Hunter to be your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and health [etc.] until death do you part?" The preacher asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you, Shawn Patrick Hunter, take thee, Angela Shanaynay Moore to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health [etc.], until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." Shawn hungrily caught his wife's mouth in his, and her the same. Shawn and Angela were overcome with passion, but then realized where they were. When they broke apart, Shawn quietly whispered "later" with a smile to his new bride.  
  
"I now introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Shawn Hunter!!!" The audience burst into applause, filling the room with noise. But, all Shawn and Angela could think of was each other- and that night.  
  
When they were safely in the car that would take them to the reception, all they could do was make out, which they seemed to be great at.   
  
At the reception, Corey made a toast- similar to Shawn's at Corey and Topanga's wedding, noting that now, Angela is Shawn's best friend. Also, like Corey and Topanga's wedding, Shawn grabbed Angela's hand, and they ran off- to the car. Corey just looked at Topanga, and said "Now, I wonder where thy are going," with a smile.  
  
~~~  
OK- this part is done- I need help w/ how to do the rest. I know "their life"- but, exactly what? What do you want? Please tell me. Also- if the POV is OK like this, or if you want it from one person's POV, and who. Thanks!!! 


	4. Wedding Night

Disclaimer, and a/n- done, except- I made up "Honeymoon Love Suites" for anyone interested. lol  
  
~~~  
"Angela- I just want to tell you, I love you. I always have and I always will," Shawn told his wife in the car on the way to their hotel for the night.  
  
Angela's eyes were misting over; wondering what wonderful thing she did to deserve him.   
  
"So? Do you want to know where we are going for the honeymoon- or a surprise?"   
  
"I wanna know."  
  
"Disney World. I knew you had never gone, and had always wanted to," Angela didn't know what to do- she was ecstatic, all she could do was give him another passion filled kiss. "I'll take that as to mean you like it," he replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes!! I always wanted to go, but mom and dad never took me, and then, dad never wanted to do anything when mom left."  
  
"Oh, Angela, I'm so sorry- but," he smiled," you'll LOVE the room and where we are staying. We are staying at the Honeymoon Love Suites- and from the pictures, the rooms are huge, and we have are own little bar, and the bed is shaped like a heart. Also, there is a HUGE bathtub- for snuggling and bathing each other," he suggestively said. "Plus, we will be there for two wonderful weeks."  
  
They arrived home to their new house- he finally had bought one when Angela moved back, and she had been living there ever since, except for when right before wedding. Then, they were at Corey/Topanga's house (Shawn), and Rachel's house (Angela).   
  
"Finally- we are married, now we can 'legally' live together," Angela said while Shawn carried her over the threshold.   
  
"The law only says we aren't supposed to, because they think we would 'do stuff'. Now, I wonder WHERE they got that idea," said Shawn, though both of them knew that even they had almost "done it"- but they had agreed to wait until their wedding night. Tonight. The big night.  
  
They just looked at each other longingly, and moved closer, knowing what was about to come. Their lips met in a gentle brush, but then met again. The kiss started off slowly, and grew rapidly with passion. Shawn had trouble getting Angela out of her dress, but Angela nearly got herself out, just leaving on her bra and panties- knowing Shawn would take great pleasure in doing it himself. She fumbled with his buttons, but in the end got them undone. She then threw off everything on him above the waist, then moved onto unzipping his pants. She moved them down, and he stepped out. Then, they were only in underwear, which quickly disappeared. Shawn stepped back to get a good look at his wife, remembering this forever. She smiled self-consciously, but Shawn quickly told her she was gorgeous, and just admiring her. The rest, well, is their business.  
  
The next morning, Angela woke up to finding her head on a man's chest. Then, she remembered the previous night. Shawn was already awake, and greeted his wife by saying, "Good morning sleepyhead," and gave her a kiss.   
  
"Mmmmm. I hope this is how it is for the rest of our lives."  
  
"Believe me- it will be."  
  
"Now- do you want breakfast, or more of last night?"  
  
"Hmmm. Choices. Well, I'm hungry for food, but I'm famished- for you."  
  
"Well then, I've never been one to displease you."  
  
"By all means- please me to no end, my husband."  
  
"Husband, I like that."  
  
They repeated what they did the previous night, then ate breakfast that Shawn made, insisting that he wanted to. Angela didn't mind. She just wanted food.  
  
~~~  
At Airport  
  
"Oh no, Shawn!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's our plane- it just left!!!- Without US!!!"  
  
~~~  
Please review!!! I want to know what you want. Oh, Kenny- if you check, I corrected the errors, thanx!!! I can't believe that I said Angela went to NY for a year!!! Yikes. Thanx, again. 


	5. In Airport

Disclaimer: I don't own it- mean the people who canceled the show do!!  
  
~~~  
"Shawn, let's go ask if there are any more flights going to Disney World, k?" Angela was scared, not knowing what would happen. She was just glad her new husband was with her. Boy, Rachel was right, she thought. I AM much happier- well, at least a better person, with Shawn.  
  
~~~  
"Yes sir, there is one more flight; I guess today's your lucky day, huh?" Shawn just nodded his head, and responded with what he hoped was a "yeah".  
  
Angela wandered over about then, and they put their arms around each other. "honey," Shawn told Angela, "There's one more flight, at 11 tonight, is that okay?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shawn just grinned while thinking about his wife, while getting the tickets. "You're a lucky man there, you know," the ticket guy told him." If y'all weren't married, I'd bring her to my place," the ticket guy said with a sparkle in his eyes. At first, Shawn thought he was be congratulated, then he saw the way that this man was looking at his wife. Shawn just walked away, towards Angela.  
  
"Hey, Ange, let's go get some food. It'll be awhile before we leave." But, what he was really thinking, was he wanted that man away from HER. "Angela, I just want you to know, I love you, and no one will even come between us again (meaning her dad taking her to Europe)."   
  
"Aw, Honey, thank you. But, what brought this on. Was it that ticket guy? I saw him looking at me..."  
  
"Yeah- him. I just get scared when other men look at you. I know that we're married and all, but, still..."  
  
Angela just kissed Shawn, and told him not to worry- "I'm not my mom or yours- I'm staying with my husband. Forever, 'Till death do us part'."  
  
"Good, because I feel the same. Just please, let's stay far away from that guy for as long as we can- k? I just don't like him."  
  
Angela suddenly felt sick all over. "Uhhh, Shawn, let's go sit down- I don't feel so well."  
  
"What? Honey- what's wrong?!?"  
  
OK, I know it's short- but please keep watching!!! 


	6. What's Wrong With Angela?

Hey, guys!!!! Sorry this took so long!!!!  
  
Guess what? I don't own any of the orig. characters, though that airport guy earlier, he's  
  
mine.  
  
A/N- I have no clue if airports actually HAVE doctors on hand, but in this case, let's say  
  
they do, plus, I know shawn prolly wouldn't be as "urgent", but go with me here. Also- if  
  
this didn't separate, it's not my fault- on my comp., it's double spaced, and all, plus, the  
  
story is VERY far from this part.  
  
  
  
"Doctor? Is there a doctor here? Please!!!! " Shawn ran throughout the airport  
  
yelling. He had just found out that what was wrong with Angela was not just a  
  
stomach ache, but something more serious- he just didn't know what. He wanted  
  
to make sure his wife was OK- she had never acted as though she was ever in  
  
this much pain before. Otherwise, he wouldn't be acting like this.  
  
"Yes? I am a doctor- I in fact work for this airport. What do you need, son?"  
  
"It's my wife- something's wrong. She has never complained about this much pain-  
  
something's wrong with her."  
  
"OK, let's go."  
  
(Approaching Angela)  
  
Shawn and the Doctor, Mr. Ferguson, saw Angela. "There she is sir- my wife,  
  
Angela"  
  
Talking to Angela, the doctor said, "Angela, I'm a doctor? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's my stomach, sir."  
  
Taking Angela and Shawn into his "office", which happened to be close by, for  
  
privacy, he took a look at Angela, and did the works. "Ah ha," he said.  
  
"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Shawn and Angela frantically asked.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, nothing that won't go away in nine month's time, that is."  
  
  
  
Please Review!!!!!!! Tell me whether or not you want a boy/girl, and name  
  
please. I will pick from one of you. Oh- to whoever wanted to know why I used  
  
what I did for Angela's middle name, it is because, if u re-watch the episode w/  
  
Cory's real life brother in it (his bro played "Stuart"), the friends play some name  
  
using their middle names and the street on which they live. That would be their  
  
"soap opera name". Angela's middle name was Shanaynay. Only those first few  
  
readers would know that I originally had something different, but then a reviewer  
  
informed me of shawn and angela's middle names, so I went back and changed  
  
them.  
  
Thanx!!!!! 


End file.
